Doctor Who: A Well Organized Establishment
by johnenright200
Summary: Enigman 23 is a peaceful planet. At first glance, one would not be able to see any flaws in its society's structure. However, tyranny can have many disguises as the Second Doctor finds out when his TARDIS brings him there with Jamie and Zoe. All is not as it seems, and the Doctor will soon find out that he is not welcome in this Well Organized Establishment.


Doctor Who

A Well Organized Establishment

By Maclean Enright

 _Prologue_

Charles Yenzonda was a man with dreams. Many dreams. He had an infinite potential, as everybody did if they wanted to. Those who did not want to dream or make any changes to their world that were significant would simply not do so. On this world where Yenzonda lived, it seemed that there had been nobody who wanted to live their dreams or change their world for better or worse for years. As long as Enigmanian history was known at the present time, there had been no change whatsoever. No new inventions, no new stories, no new trends, no new cultures or movements, no new anything! Not until Charles himself introduced something from his heart on this day. On this day a dream would come true! If all went well that is.

On a planet like Enigman 23, such changes and unexpected things were unusual. The Main Establishment leaders had to approve of such things. Enigman had always been the perfect planet for trade, considering the fact that it had many riches, order in its dealings and consistency. If someone from another world or not was going to set up a trading agreement here, they would need to make an agreement of consistency and order. They would need to promise to be predictable and consistent in their deals, products, prices and business actions. They were allowed to decide what their prices would be, what their products would be, and what they were going to do with this business. Once these factors were officially decided on, those who made the trading establishment would need stick to them till the day they end their business. It was rules like this (combined with conspicuous bad fortune to those who disobey) that guaranteed consistency and predictability to all those who bought from these trading posts. All the deals were honest.

Of course, when the idea of this planet becoming a center for trading goods was introduced, the Main Establishment had to approve of it. They did not at first, but a few angry and powerful intergalactic powers craving the planet's resources soon swayed the Establishment's decision making on the matter. There was, however, one condition. That these visitors from other worlds have as least influence as possible on the world. They were not to try to sell any of their goods to any of the people of the planet, and they were not to {engage them in conversation} The Main Establishment wanted to make quite certain that the perfectly ordered ways and culture of the planet remained the same.

Now, here was Charles Yenzonda, wanting to change the world. He had ideas for inventions and he loved to tell stories. Would the Main Establishment welcome his ideas? Would the main establishment be open to the change in their perfectly organized world? Charles hoped that these dreams would come true, for they were his life and he was not going to give them up either way.

The Main Establishment was more or less the main part of the government. Charles didn't like or trust them. This establishment shrouded itself in mystery, discouraged ingenuity and progress, and seemed to control more of people's lives than a government had the right to do. At least, that was what Mr. Yenzonda thought. As a matter of fact, he was quite open in his distrust of the government. He was going to put forward his ideas and perhaps make more out of them without the Main Establishment's permission at first. He already had a business deal made with one of the off-worlders to patent an invention. Of course, the establishment eventually found out about what he was doing. Before he knew it, his off-world business partner had disappeared and Charles himself received a letter telling him that he had to go discuss his ideas and effects on culture with some of the leaders at the local Main Establishment building.

Here he was now at the doorstep to the building that housed the people that were bound to disapprove of his ideas. It was a big stone structure that was rather foreboding under the cloudy light orange afternoon sky. He went up to its big metal doors and put his face up to the security sensor. It took in the image of his face.

The image of Charles Yenzonda was replicated on a computer screen in the Main Establishment's head-quarters. A very important man looked at it. He was the man who was supposed to figure out what to do when someone wanted to enter that particular establishment building at this particular time. However, he had been told to look for this man's face and tell someone more important when he saw it. Now, he beckoned someone much more important. The leader of the Main Establishment, Reyward Jackson. Mr. Jackson looked at the man's face on the screen and said, "Open the window to the 54th alternate. Close off the other entrances and open the door for the man." The extremely unimportant man running the computer knew what this meant and did as he was told.

Charles thought he heard a noise come from behind the door. A noise like the shattering of glass. After a few moments, the door opened for him. He walked inside and found himself in the entry room of the building. He had friends that had been there before who told him about their experience. The entry room, which seemed to lack any purpose, was a bland box of a room with two doorways and a big square mirror. At least, that was how his friends described it. It did not seem to have a mirror now. Where the mirror should have been, there was a square hole in the wall that led into a dark stone room. Must be repair work going on in the building, Charles thought. As he recalled his friends saying, the main lobby was through either of the two doors. Mr. Yenzonda tried both doors, and they did not open.

He paused for a moment to think of what to do next. He could go through where the mirror used to be, find his way from there. Then again, that could be a restricted area. If it was a restricted area, however, there would be warnings to indicate that it was off limits. He looked at the letter that he received from the Main Establishment. It was very clear that it would be a criminal offense not to arrive at the meeting that was supposed to take place here. So he could be arrested and punished for going into a possible restricted area because it was unmarked, or he could be punished for failing to arrive at an important establishment meeting after being specifically ordered to be there. It was clear to him that the latter would be a greater punishment. He made his decision.

Charles Yenzonda, stepped through to the dark room on the other side of where the mirror once was. At once, he felt like he made the wrong decision. It was very cold in this room, and he could feel a breeze coming from around the old wooden door in the wall he now faced. He thought about turning back, but he shook his head. He was being frightened by a faulty environmental control system, turning back would be foolish. Still he made his way forward carefully and slowly. He soon reached the door and opened it and was astounded at what he saw. He was now outdoors, in an unfamiliar environment that was dark, barren, and dead. He could see nothing but cold tundra and hills stretching out as far as the eye could see. The sky held only dark blue thunder clouds, that lightening shot out of every which way.

He suddenly heard something roaring above his head. He looked up and saw a dark figure coming down toward him. He ran back inside the little hut that had the hole in the wall where the mirror once was. He was hoping to climb back through it, but he saw that the mirror was back in its place. Behind him, there was another roar from whatever was hunting him. Charles went over to the mirror and banged at it, screaming for help. His strikes did not even make the mirror warble. Another roar now came from within the stone hut, directly behind him. Mr. Yenzonda looked back and saw the grotesque figure behind him in clarity. He screamed as the thing lunged at him, and all light disappeared.

In the time vortex, there was a something floating in the time winds; a consistent time and relative dimension in the space of the vortex. A TARDIS was what it was called. These were made by a fairly advanced race known now as the Time Lords. The purpose of the TARDIS was for space and time travel, though such things were not used too much by their inventors. This one was known as a Type 40, an obsolete model as far as its inventors were concerned, it would have been destroyed by now had a renegade Time Lord had not stolen it.

Now this time ship was thoroughly bonded with its owner, a man known only as the Doctor. She was not very old and had not changed very much, other than the fact that it now looked like an Old London Police Box on the outside. On the inside, it was pretty much the same as it had been when it was first built. Its owner, however, had changed considerably much since he had stolen it. Once a rather odd, proud, and grandfatherly old man, the Doctor was now a short, childish, and sometimes moody middle aged man. He had black hair, his clothes were a bit big for him, and he had a sort of odd manner about him. This was his second incarnation, and he was enjoying life quite a bit. For now, he and his partners, Jamie Mcrimmon and Zoe Herriot, were waiting for the TARDIS to land at its next destination.

At this time, the Doctor had still not figured out how to pilot his magnificent ship that was bigger on the inside. He would just operate what controls he could and wait for it to land somewhere new and amazing. For now, however, they had to pass the time in the control room, which is where they stayed most for most of their time. Sometimes, however, when they tried to pass the time, they would irritate each other as they did now. The Doctor was insisting that Zoey learn how to play the recorder.

"It is really something I'm not interested in, Doctor." Said Zoey, the Doctor's bright young partner from Earth's society in the distant future.

"Oh, come now Zoe. It is really quite simple once you get used to it." Said the Doctor offering her the instrument for the 56th time.

"I just can't see any logical reason why it would be so enjoyable."

"Do you always have to have a bloody logical reason for everything?" said Jamie, getting quite tired this conversation that had been going for a while now. He was a young Scottish man from far before Zoey's time.

"I just don't see how I could get any use from playing such an instrument." Said Zoey, hoping that they would land soon.

"I suppose that playing an instrument lightens the spirit, and helps one concentrate if you are like me." Said the Doctor offering the recorder again. "And besides, logic really isn't everything you know. Take your interest and resulting expertise in mathematics. There was no logical reason that made you want to become a brilliant mathematician, but why did you put so much effort into learning it?"

"I suppose… I suppose I thought…" this was a very tricky question for Zoe. She had never really thought of it. "I suppose I enjoyed it."

"Well, sometimes people do other things to enjoy themselves as well, such as playing the recorder."

"But I'm not sure that I would find that particularly… fun."

"You have heard me play music on this."

"I certainly have." Said Zoey, remembering unpleasant memories of the instrument.

"Then you can surely see that there is a pattern in the tunes that I play."

"There is?" asked Jamie, who was seemingly surprised at this.

"Well of course there is!" Said the Doctor, rather upset by this remark. "A mathematical pattern if you look at it the right way." He continued in a calmer manner.

"So what you are saying is that playing music is similar to mathematical calculations?"

"Exactly." Said the Doctor, who yet again offered the recorder to her. This time she took it. "Now," he said excitedly, "Let's see if you can make a good note with it. I think I have some instruction papers here that have a bit of a mathematical take to the notes and patterns that make a tune. Now let's see here." The Doctor began rummaging around through his coat pockets first. He pulled out a yo-yo, a microchip, a banana, his sonic screwdriver, a rubber cow, a sandwich, a fish (this one he quickly put back in his pocket before taking out a test tube of water and emptying it back into that pocket), an unopened letter, the Magna Charta (at this he said, "I should probably get this one back as soon as possible."), and another recorder before he decided to search his trouser pockets. He pulled out two hundred thousand quid and threw it on the floor behind him, a singing potted plant, rubbery matter that did not have a pleasant smell, a watch, and finally the paper he was looking for. It was wet and it had a fish on it. He quickly found a bowl of water and put the fish in it before handing Zoey the paper.

Zoe studied the paper for a moment and said, "Is this all I need?"

"I hope it is." Said Jamie.

"It's alright." Said the Doctor, "That is all you'll need I think. Go ahead Zoe, why don't you try it out?"

She tried it out. At first she did not blow on the end hard enough, then she began to blow too much. Each note was very loud and not quite what it should have been. The Doctor and Jamie stared in shock.

"How did I do?" she asked, not very sure of herself.

"Oh! Fine. I suppose." Jamie said, trying not to upset her.

"Hmm? Yes! Yes, that was excellent. I don't suppose I could have it back?" said the Doctor.

"You don't need to patronize me, I can tell when you are lying."

"It's alright Zoe, but I believe the one more thing we might need is a while of practice. Maybe isolation as well, but it looks like we are about to land."

"What do you mean by iso…" she was cut off by the groan of the TARDIS engines and a loud thump that indicated their landing.

"Alright everyone, let's see what's out there." The Doctor said, opening the doors and running out before his partners could suggest checking the safety monitors first. Soon they followed him.

When they went outside, Jamie and Zoey's jaws dropped. They were in a city. The buildings were not tall, but most of them took up a great area. Some had great chimneys that were releasing much smoke. Some were made of metal, some of stone, some of brick, some of the smaller ones were made out of wood, straw and mortar. Above the city they could see airplanes, spaceships, helicopters and what seemed to be flying houses under the cloudy light orange sky. The streets were of cobble, with Model T like cars that had all but their chassis and lights made out of woven straw, wood and concrete, and carriages pulled by animals, and anti-gravity speeders. They looked again at the buildings and saw that they had designs similar to those used in the middle ages, ancient China, and the 1800's industrial revolution.

"This is amazing, Doctor!" exclaimed Zoe.

"Ay, you should bring us to more places like this, rather than your silly space stations and what not." Said Jamie.

"I must say, the TARDIS chose the worst place to land." Said the Doctor in a disappointed huff.

"What do you mean?"

"This is planet Enigman 23. Considered to be one of the strangest anomalies in the universe. They say that it cannot be found in any particular location. One day you may find it in the Andromeda Galaxy, the next in the Raxicolocan Galaxy. It is also known to have supposedly invent all of its technology at once, thus as you see a clash of cultures here."

"I thought that was the sort of thing you would like." Said Zoe, "It sounds like a mystery."

"Yes, it would seem like it. Except it hasn't changed, nor has it ever wanted to change, for as long as even the Time Lords have known about it. This is supposed the most boring and unimaginative place in the universe. No dreamers or idealists allowed here. Dreadful sounding place." The Doctor began to walk back into the TARDIS.

"Wait a minute Doctor, don't you want to look around; see what goes on around here."

"A culture there isn't much to know about, and I've read all about it. I see no reason why we should stay in such a boring place."

"But does anyone know why it is always found in different areas of the universe?" said Zoey.

"No, not that it would be interesting, considering the fact that nothing else about this place is. Besides, it's their business if they don't want to decide where in particular their planet can be found."

"But isn't that the sort of mystery you like?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well planets don't just move around you know."

"You would be very surprised."

"Are you implying that this planet has the technological capability to do so?"

"Well, no. It doesn't have that advanced of a technology." Said the Doctor, clearly being tempted to come back outside to investigate.

"And another thing. Why would it invent all of its technology at once? Is that how they claimed things happened?"

"Well no, they forgot their history for some reason." Said the Doctor, now coming back out with his large fur coat. "Alright then. I suppose we could have a look about. See what is going on around here, but these things have never peaked anyone's interest for very long, so I doubt if we find anything." The Doctor then began to walk ahead, he crossed the street and almost got hit by one of the cars. He grumbled at it and went on. Jamie and Zoey waited a few more seconds when the traffic cleared before they crossed.

"Do you think it was the best idea to convince him to explore?" asked Jamie. "You know how dangerous it gets where we land in the TARDIS."

"Well we wouldn't be traveling with him if we didn't want to see the universe, now would we? Besides, it is better than spending more time in the TARDIS. You wouldn't want to be hearing more of my recorder performance."

"Yeah." Said Jamie. It was true that they needed some time out of the TARDIS and out into the open universe. It always felt refreshing to explore for a while. However, it almost always had a dangerous side to it.

On a computer screen in the head-quarters of the Main Establishment, the Doctor's face could be seen looking determined as he wandered about aimlessly. Reyward Jackson happened to see the old man's face and told the computer runner to concentrate the camera on him. The image kept the Doctor in vision. "What is so important about him, sir?"

"The incident in the primary control."

"I have heard about that, sir, but how is this man related?"

"He is the one that started it. He is the Time Lord that cut the primary control off."

"I thought he was older, taller, with shorter grey hair."

"Time Lords have a process that allows them to survive most incidents that would kill most creatures. When their body is compromised, they can replace it along with certain flawed personality traits at times. The one that cut off primary control was his twelfth or thirteenth body. As I recall studying, this is his second body."

"So he is the second Doctor?"

"Exactly."

"I'll give orders to dispose of him right away."

"No! Though he may have sealed off primary control, they still had a plan for him, it is best that he survive for now. Rather than at the mercy of our power, we should consider him as an impending threat. Survey him. Make sure nothing conspicuous happens around him that alerts him of our presence on that planet. If he finds out what we are doing here, he could destroy this entire establishment."

"Yes, sir!"

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **The Revelation**_

The Doctor and his partners walked through the city for hours. All around nobody would talk to them, other than the occasional alien off-worlder trying to sell something or make a deal. Earlier, Zoe had asked the Doctor, "Why is everyone avoiding us, Doctor?"

"These people have been raised not to welcome new things or new ideas. It upsets the precious balance of their society, if you can use that to describe their willful ignorance."

"If they don't want anything to disturb the order of their Society, then why have they invited all of these other races to participate in the planet's trade?"

"That is strange isn't it? They go through all sorts of trouble to keep the culture consistent, and yet they allow all of these other influences in."

"Isn't that why they aren't allowed to talk to aliens?" asked Jamie.

"Yes, but as it's said, laws are made to be broken. Whoever is in charge here could never expect their order not to be at least threatened by all of the foreign influences."

"So why preserve an order so strictly and allow something to threaten it?" asked Zoe.

"I don't know."

"Perhaps we should ask the people in charge." Said Jamie, "They ought to be the ones who made the rules."

"Good idea. If anyone here is going to talk to us it will most likely be the government. Now, all we need to do is find out where we can find someone in charge." They looked about, and soon found a great stone building that said Main Establishment Outlet. "Ah, yes!" the Doctor said at this, "This seems like the sort of place we are looking for."

Reyward Jackson was alert. Quickly he gave orders, "Don't let the Doctor into that building. It will only give him access to answers we don't want him to have."

"Yes, sir."

"Also send out a message to all of our trainees in the field, tell them that we are going to cloak all of the windows in that area and time zone. They are going to have to remember the change points and the appropriate frequencies to activate them."

"Is it really necessary to cloak them? Surely their natural disguise would suffice."

"The Doctor is a Time Lord, despite how primitive they are, they have expertise with such technology. They have a special connection to the universe. He will sense something is wrong. We do not want to leave an object in sight that indicates a definite source of time-space distortion."

"Very well."

"Remember your rank, Monitor. I am the Supervisor of this operation, do not question what I say."

"I understand, sir. I apologize."

"Apology noted. Continue to give me updates on the situation with the Doctor. Let me know if he finds out anything or comes close to doing so."

"Understood."

The Doctor and his companions tried the entryway. They could not get it opened. They went all around the building and still could not find an entryway.

"It doesn't look like these people would like to talk either." Said Jamie.

"What do we do now?" asked Zoey.

"The leaders of this world are the ones in charge of relations with foreign entities. Therefore, there are only two parties that would be knowledgeable of such relations."

"The leaders and the foreign entities." Said Zoey, understanding what the Doctor was implying.

"If we can't ask the leaders, we can ask the off-worlders."

"Well, there's plenty of them around here." Said Jamie walking toward a strange looking humanoid creature, "Hey you! You know anything that goes on here with this separation between the natives and the aliens?"

The alien cringed, scowled and said, "Disgusting humans. Since when did your males start wearing dresses?" The alien walked off.

"Oi! It's a kilt you red coat!" said Jamie, thoroughly insulted by the creature.

"Now, Jamie. I think it would be best if you leave some of the talking to me. I think the best place to start would be a sales stall. There we can find someone who knows about the trade agreements, and is not offended by your skirt."

"It's a kilt!"

Ignoring what Jamie said, the Doctor went on and they followed. They eventually came to a trading stall where some lizard like creature was selling coat hangers made out of animal skeletons. The creature was loud and obnoxious, and was simply delighted when the Doctor and his partners came to the stall after everyone passed him by.

"What can I do for you? I have coat hangers, good luck charms, musical instruments, and anything for the extravagant and eccentric."

"Well that sounds delightful." Said the Doctor, somewhat excited by the sales pitch. "Though I was wondering, do you know anything of the agreements and conditions between the off-world governments and the local government?"

"Of course I do. The agreement with the main establishment… do you like rabbits?"

"Well I suppose they are nice creatures; but as I was saying I am curious about the native and off-world relations."

"I have a nice gold rabbit pin ornament. Nice for your jacket?"

"No, no. I wouldn't think so, though that looks like it would be rather nice for some time in the future if I desire a more colorful wardrobe." The Doctor took the pin.

"That will be 4 credits."

"4 credits? For this thing? That's outrageous."

"Doctor? Aren't we getting off subject?" asked Zoey.

"Oh, yes. Sorry. As I was saying, have you ever noticed anything peculiar about the conditions for your trade to be here?"

"Other than the fact that I'm not supposed to work with the locals, yes, there are some oddities. As I said, 6 credits if you are going to hold that pin. It is made out of real gold… mostly."

"Real gold you say? That certainly increases the value."

"It certainly does."

"What do you notice is strange about these conditions?" asked Zoey in place of the Doctor, who was fumbling around in his pockets again for money.

"We are also supposed to keep most of our more imaginative and creative wears out of sight from the Enigmanians, the Main Establishment says it interferes with the culture. What is even stranger is that the planet and its people are not supposed to receive proceeds or any benefit whatsoever from the business done here."

"That is odd. How strict are they with these rules?"

"It depends… Are you going to get that money out of your pockets, or do I have to wait for an hour?"

"My sincerest apologies," said the Doctor, "I am getting some slowly but surely, how much did you say the pin was again?"

"12 credits."

"Right, I'm going to have to get much more."

"What do you mean by 'it depends'?"

"If the cultural influence introduced by the offender is great enough, he is never seen nor heard from again."

"That sounds like it isn't good." Said Jamie.

"It isn't good at all, Jamie." Said the Doctor, "I am sure that this pin is worth at least half as much as this Gurakonosian says it is. How much is it again?"

"24 credits." The creature hissed.

"Surely you can give me a better deal."

"Perhaps something more extravagant. One of my private collection for free if you pay 35 credits for the pin."

"Really? Let me see this item. It won't do if it is another one of your skeleton hangers."

"It is actually a scarf…"

"Excuse me." Zoe said interrupting them, "So what is the punishment for less disruptive cultural expression?"

"Nothing."

"What?" the Doctor said, the more important conversation capturing his interest.

"As a matter of fact, just between you and me, the Main Establishment encourages and pays us to disrupt in such a way."

"But why?"

"Who can say? I can't. I have a deal with a scarf on my mind."

"I'll take your earlier deal, what was it again?"

Before the creature could con the Doctor again, Jamie cut in and said, "The price was 35 credits for the pin and a free scarf."

"Exactly." The creature said in disgust.

"Alright then, I'll pay." Said the Doctor.

After a while, he found the money in his pockets and gave it to the creature. The Gurakonosian reluctantly took it, and gave the Doctor the pin and an incredibly long scarf. The creature said that it received the scarf from an old lady that was supposed to use the material to make a uniform. Instead she made a scarf. Zoey did not believe the conning creature's story.

When the Doctor finally stuffed the entire 30 foot long scarf in his pocket, they were on their way. Before they were out of hearing range, the creature called out and said, "I once heard that the local law enforcement likes to keep on their toes. In fact they might even pay for it." It then laughed and went back to advertising it goods.

"What do you think this means, Doctor?" asked Zoe.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that this has to do with the uncertain positioning and instantaneous industrial revolution on this planet."

"Where do we go now?" asked Jamie.

"I don't know that either, but I have an idea."

"What do you have in mind?"

The Monitor at the computer surveying the Doctor's movements called out to Supervisor Reyward Jackson. "Sir, the Doctor has been making some headway in his investigation."

"Details."

"He was able to find an off-worlder that told him of our agreements. I suspect he has a possible idea of our motives here."

"He knows that we are promoting a certain disorder on our perfect world?"

"Yes. He still does not know why for sure."

"This is an unanticipated approach he has taken. It frightens me to know that, he could be coming close to our motives."

"You are afraid we will lose this world."

"Not only that. If he finds out our motivations he comes closer to finding out who we are. We cannot allow that to happen. It is not part of the plan that the primary control had for him. Goodness, he is ten regenerations too early!"

"Shall we dispose of him?"

"No. That still would be against the wishes of primary control. We just need to make sure that he doesn't get any further."

"Very well, I shall get right on it."

"Wait a moment. What is he doing?"

They both looked at the screen and saw something most peculiar. The Doctor was teaching people on the street how to play the recorder.

Jamie and Zoey watched as the Doctor had taken several recorders, each with a different design on them, and handed them over to Enigmanian people in a group on the street. He then took another from his pocket and began to play on it. After the people had stared at him for a moment, some unfamiliar feeling came over them, curiosity. Out of this feeling, they began to put the recorders up to their lips and they tried to play.

At first, the noise coming from the many flutes was almost unbearable. Then, quicker than Jamie or Zoe would have ever imagined possible, they began to improve. Soon they were playing as good as the Doctor (which was not incredibly good, but it was excellent for a group that had never seen such a musical instrument). Then they were playing even better that the Doctor, like people who had played the instrument for their entire lives. Not a note was off, nor did any two or more play out of sync with the rest.

These people were obviously shocked and impressed by these new things in their world. They began to show the recorders to others. Some of them let their friends play the instrument. "Excuse me!" The Doctor said, "I will want those back eventually, and you might want to clean them when you are done with them." The people did not seem to hear him. "Oh, dear."

His partners ran up to him. "What is going on? How are these people learning so fast?" Zoey asked.

"I'd say the Doctor has hypnotized them." Said Jamie.

"Oh, nothing so absurd, Jamie." The Doctor remarked, "They have never been introduced to anything other than the ordinary. They have never served a purpose other than to be a logical part of the Society. They have been treated like machines all of their lives when they have had such potential. They are like infants that no nothing about the world accept the basics. That makes them curious, and the curiosity seems to make them faster learners. I have shown them a freedom they've never had. Isn't it wonderful?" He looked over the crowd. "Excuse me," he called, "animals cannot play that. Please! Oh, crumbs."

He went into the gathering crowd and after a while he came back with most of his recorders in his hands. "Why did we get this started, Doctor?" asked Jamie.

"Does anyone need a reason to teach people how wonderful life can be?"

"Well I…" Jamie started. The Doctor interrupted with more.

"I actually have two reasons for this. The first, well as I said, I didn't need one. The second is that I want us to draw attention from the authorities. If we break their order and disrupt their perfect little set up they have here, we might be able to find out why they have it in the first place."

Reyward Jackson was upset. He scowled.

"What should we do with him, sir?" asked the Monitor.

"Have the people's law enforcement send one of its troops to apprehend the Doctor and his companions. Then have the three deported off of Enigman 23, preferably through their own means of transportation. I don't want them coming back because we forced them away from their TARDIS. I don't want them coming back ever."

"Understood. Sending local law enforcement."

"I also want you to set up a board meeting with the other Main Establishment's runners. We are to discuss a law against musical instruments."

"Alright." Said the Monitor. As Reyward Jackson walked away, the Monitor wondered how Reyward Jackson could be so ridiculous in the law making of the Enigmanian Establishment. "Now we're making laws against flutes. Aren't our people lucky?" The Monitor said to himself, before forgetting to schedule the meeting.

Soon enough the authorities arrived. They were three people equipped with electric swords and dressed like Cavaliers. "Oh, no!" said Jamie remembering one of his adventures with the Doctor, "Not the Three Musketeers again."

"I believe that the Three Musketeers we encountered in the land of fiction were all male, Jamie." Said the Doctor, "You can tell that these are not the same ones. One of them is female."

Indeed a rather attractive woman was the captain of this troop of three. She walked up to the three of them, "I am Officer Caroline Yenzonda, and you are under arrest for an unlawful introduction of a cultural disturbance."

"Thank you, Officer." The Doctor said, glad that things were finally moving along, "My name is the Doctor, and these are my friends, Jamie and Zoey. As you might have guessed, we are off-worlders."

"It is a criminal offense to talk in such a way to a native of Enigman such as I. Such will be added to your charges."

"But I was only introducing myself and my friends." Said the Doctor, feeling that he had been treated unfairly.

"Either way you are guilty, and sentence will be immediately carried out. Four days in our prison without food, and then forced departure from the planet through whatever means of transportation you used to come here."

"That is outrageous!" said the Doctor, angry at what the woman had just said, "Starvation is an act of cruelty, not a civilized form of punishment."

The woman then turned to the rest of the crowd. "That same punishment will go double for the rest of you unless you surrender the cultural disturbances that have been given to you so that they may be impounded."

At this, the people were frightened. They knew how serious of an offense that being part of a cultural disturbance could be. Most of them had never thought of the recorders that they had been listening to and playing as part of something that could upset the order and togetherness of their people. Some of them were still not convinced that these instruments were cultural disturbances. Either way, they were scared of the punishment that could befall upon them if they disobeyed the officer's request. All of them with the instruments reluctantly began to give them to the two men that accompanied Officer Yenzonda. All with the exception of one… "What are you, bonkers?" that one yelled. "Can you see any bad that these wondrous things that this Doctor has brought us?"

"They are a disruption to our society." Said the Officer. "You will turn the one in your hand in. _Now!_ "

"No! I had never talked to anyone by my mother and father and my few friends before. Now look at us. We are all having a wonderful time. I have met so many people that I like. In these times of loneliness, this has brought me closer to my fellow Enigmanian. This has brought no disruption to us. It has given us a reason to be closer together. Why then would you deny us that?"

"It upsets our order. Our people are not supposed to be this close. If we are disorder will come and things will not be the way they should."

"Says who?"

"Says the Main Establishment. They can see you now. They can see you are out of order. If you keep ranting on, they will punish you."

"They don't care what's good for us. Only what is good for them." The man then looked around and yelled. "If you can see me, establishment, hear me laugh at your stupidity!" He then began to play the instrument.

The woman was about to yell, but then she heard the noise that came from it and was shocked. Zoey thought she could see a tear running down the Officer's cheek. Meanwhile, the other two were approaching the man. They poked him with their swords electrically charged to cause pain. The man fell down and they took the recorder. One of them was about to throw the flute on the ground when their head Officer Yenzonda cried out, "Stop!" She then fell to her knees, crying.

The Doctor went to her. "Now, now. You can't be crying about that man's playing, though some of his notes were rather off. Tell me what's wrong."

She then addressed him with hostility, "Where did you get those things? How did you find out how to make them?"

"Well, I had some of them made, some I bought, one I inherited, and one that I made."

"That's impossible."

"What do you mean?" asked Zoey, trying to help.

"My brother, Charles." She broke out into more tears, "He recently made something like that. Now he's gone."

"Really?" said the Doctor in a calm and more gentle voice, "What happened to him?"

"He disappeared. I told him that would happen if he kept this dream of inventing things. I told him that it would break the order. The Main Establishment took him away, and now I'll never see him again."

"That's awful." Said Zoey, hardly believing what she was hearing.

"That is what happens when society denies a man to use his soul and dream and invent things." Said the Doctor. "This Main Establishment doesn't seem to believe that these people's dreams are important. They are keeping these people from living their lives and they need stopped." He then turned to Caroline again, being careful not to upset her. "What exactly happened to your brother?"

"He was told to go into the Main Establishment building, but after went in, no one ever reported seeing him. In fact now they are even questioning if he even existed or not." She struggled to gather her wits again. "How can they do that? How can they make someone disappear for being who they are and expect his loved ones to forget about him as if he were a waste. It's not fair."

"No it isn't. I think it is time that I confront this establishment, but they don't seem to be willing to show themselves. You can help me. You can stop this from happening to anyone else. Will you?" said the Doctor, holding out his hand in the hope that she would take it.

She thought for a moment. For the past few weeks that Charles had been gone she had been questioning everything that the Main Establishment wanted for the people. Now her whole world and everyone else's world was being turned upside-down in an instant by this odd old man that had the look of a street bum. Yet this new direction he was giving her made sense, and somehow she felt that if she kept serving the cause of the Main Establishment, she would be dishonoring her brother. "Alright." She finally said, "For the sake of my brother."

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _ **The Repulsion**_

Reyward Jackson thought carefully. His next decision would be key to preventing a people's outbreak on Enigman 23. Now it was clear that, thankfully, the Doctor did not have a complete idea of what was happening, but he would soon if he progressed any further. However, if he was to be allowed to progress, the information he would find would be information that he was not supposed to know yet.

It was clear that when his 12th incarnation stood against the primary control, he did not yet know of its existence. Now that the primary control was cut from the rest of its outposts, the outposts had to come together to replace it. A new primary control was coming into power. But it needed more agents, more people that could help it manipulate existence. Because that is what primary control did. It broke all of the laws of time, space, and existence to manipulate everything they could. It was this establishment, the Main Establishment of Enigman that trained and prepared agents for what they had to do. Here agents could learn how to change the history of a world, how to control what the people thought, how to make the rest of existence the way that the new primary control and the old primary control would want.

But now the 2nd Doctor was here. If he ruined this establishment, he would destroy the possibility of an auxiliary primary control. Not only this, but he would also know of Reyward Jackson's people. He would know of primary control more than a thousand years too early in his time line. Manipulations of the primary control that were supposed to have been successful could be stopped by him. History that was intricately woven with the rest of the past, present and future. The results would be unpredictable, the paradoxes could tear all of creation apart, and Reyward Jackson's people would not be where they were on this day! He could not allow that to happen. He could not allow a mere Time Lord to interfere with the affairs of the new primary control.

But how to drive off one of the most persistent beings in this universe? Reyward had to study all of the most powerful people in the areas the primary control had interest and investment in. Now that he was stationed here, one of the people he had to read most about was the Doctor. He tried to remember everything he learned about the Time Lord. His early life on Gallifrey, his first years traveling through time, his forced imprisonment on earth, his travels before the Time War, his life during the War, and most of his life afterward.

He then thought of something. This was in the time area of what could be considered some of his first travels, through his first and second regenerations. He did not know how to handle dangerous situations with such confidence, know-how, and so on. His first incarnation always found himself and his associates running, trying to escape from the dangers they ran into every time his TARDIS landed. This Doctor knew how to handle situations better, but he would still escape to the TARDIS when he knew things were too difficult to handle. Still, this was near the end of his current incarnation, and he had gained much courage. So now Reyward Jackson and his resources would have to convince the Doctor to leave. To do this, they would have to convince him that he would not be able to accomplish anything further. They had to convince him that he would not live any longer if he stayed on the planet.

An alternative solution to this problem, and indeed many other problems, would be to kill the Doctor. But by the time the primary control came to this time-space area, the Doctor had already been such a clear influence. Indeed, some of the results from his future influences would be used by the primary control in their complex manipulations. Whether he liked it or not, Reyward's people relied on the Doctor for what they had accomplished. He needed to stay alive… for now.

Reyward Jackson made a decision. He gave orders, "Have our agents close in on the Doctor's position. Have them attack him, in threat only, not to kill him. But make it enough of a threat to get him off of Enigman 23. Threaten his partners, wound them, they are to do anything they can to get him to leave in his TARDIS. Understood?"

"Understood." Said the Monitor.

The Doctor and his partners followed the headstrong officer as she talked. "I do not know how my fellow officers at the law enforcement station will react to this," she said, "so we will have to be discrete."

"What about the two other officers that were with you?" the Doctor asked.

"They were good friends with Charles. They have also lost loved ones themselves. I trust them."

"Right, now tell me… where are we going?"

"To the law enforcement station confinement area."

"Hey!" said Jamie, "I thought you said we weren't going to be arrested."

"We aren't going there to be arrested, Jamie." Said the Doctor, calmly, "We are going there to find out where some of these 'agents' of the Main Establishment are."

"Some of the people in confinement at this moment were indeed brought in by agents." Said Officer Caroline, "We may never really see the agents ourselves, but we know when one brings in a prisoner."

"How is that?" asked Zoey.

"Because we go to the confinement area and find extra prisoners, unconscious. We still do not know where the agents come from when they incarcerate or take away inmates, but they have some sort of access to that area."

"Perhaps if we can find their point of access to the confinement area, we might be able to set a trap for the agents." Said the Doctor, acting in the usual excited manner that he did when he was deep in thought and determined. "Perhaps we can catch him and find out more about what is going on."

"I don't know if that would be wise, Doctor." Caroline said, "One time there was an off worlder that was holding hostages at gun-point. It called itself a Dalek. Last survivor of a ship the Main Establishment was forced to shoot down. Hundreds of police forces were called in to take down the creature. Police forces from came from all over, seemingly out of nowhere for the task. We knew that the creature must have been dangerous for the Main Establishment to send so many of us. It looked like a vacuum cleaner, but saw it destroy some of our war vehicles single handedly. It didn't look like the police forces would be able to destroy it, so the agents came. I was assigned to watch the thing from a distance.

"The agents surrounded the Dalek that night, they came out of nowhere and caught the Dalek unawares. Unawares, but not off guard."

"They are never off guard." The Doctor said remembering how he had encountered the Daleks before, "Sorry. You may go on."

"They tried to use their weapons against the creature, but somehow, the creature was producing an energy field that somehow disabled all energy weapons around it."

The Doctor sighed. It seemed that Dalek technology was still advancing.

Caroline went on, "The Dalek was able to kill all of the agents except one, almost immediately after they appeared. The last threw down his weapon and dodged the creature's weapon fire. He was somehow able to get it to fire at the foundations of the building while it tried to kill him. The whole building came crashing down, I was barely able to escape. The agent survived as well, and he disappeared. The Dalek was destroyed."

"It sounds like these agents are very resourceful." Said the Doctor, "That will also make them extremely dangerous. I suggest we all take extra care as we go on."

The eventually arrived at the law enforcement station confinement area. It was fairly close to the station itself, but it was still a separate building. Officer Caroline took her sword, charged it, and stuck it into a slot in the high security door at the front of the building. The door opened. They came into a brick building with no windows, lit on the inside only by lights hanging from the ceiling. The room that they were in was composed of two hallways in a t-shaped position. They were at the "top" of the T shape. Along the hallway in front of them going "down" from the "top" of the T shape, were several doors leading to different guard rooms. "We always have at least ten guards to watch over the place. It may seem like much, but it is efficient. Then again, efficiency isn't really needed all that much when none of your prisoners have the brains to escape."

"Are there mostly off-worlders here?" the Doctor asked.

"Only off-worlders. We don't normally have any problems with our fellow Enigmanians. I suppose you could say we've all been programmed to act orderly and predictable. Perhaps the lack of crime is an advantage to that?"

"Well it is difficult to commit a crime when you are already in a prison that has controlled your every thought for your entire life. However, it is better to live on a world with a little crime and many dreams than a world with no crime, but no dreams."

"I hope you are right. I'm committing a crime just for bringing you in here for anything but incarceration."

"Don't worry," said the Doctor reassuringly, "you are doing the right thing. If all goes well, you'll help make a future for all those that were like your brother."

They went through a door at the end of the hallway and found a man sitting at a desk, filling out paper work. "Hello, Caroline." Said the man. "Bringing in more people to our fine house?"

"Yes." She said. "I suppose you can say that. Still working on your concentration tests."

"These papers keep me sharp. Nothing will be able to get past me, my brain will be alert. This ought to be the safest place on Enigman with me and my brain training guarding it."

"Sounds like you are doing well." She said. At the same time she thought; Good! Now we'll be able to get past him without the slightest problem. He doesn't even notice the large knife that the Doctor's big partner fellow in the skirt is wearing.

They then went down a staircase opposite from where the guard had been sitting. This led to a maze of corridors with jail cells in them. Most of them were empty, though those that were not had dirty, dishonest looking aliens in them that were not in the best of moods. They eventually came to a cell with a sad looking Raxacallicofalipitorian inside. "What in the blazes do you morons want from me now?" the creature asked Caroline.

"I've brought you visitors." She said, opening the cell door and walking in, the Doctor and his partners following suit.

"Oh, goodness. You've brought a bunch of off-world lunatics to pass the time with me. I always thought that this place was turning into a loony-bin. Is this punishment for not appreciating the tasteless muck you call food that you have been giving me? You are a wretched woman. How much longer do I have to stay with baggy pants, shorty girl, and skirt warrior?"

"Actually," said the Doctor, "I think we've come to ask some questions."

The creature then turned to Caroline again and said simply, "I hate you."

"Well you are going to be hating and fearing me much more by the time I'm through with you unless you answer their questions." Said the officer.

"What? I thought you Enigmanian humans weren't allowed to talk to intelligent creatures such as myself."

"Yes, well they might surprise you quite a bit by the end of the day." Said the Doctor, "Now tell me, did an agent of the Main Establishment on this planet bring you here?"

"I have no idea who brought me here. A group of human idiots in fancy suits shocked me in the collar and left me debilitated. I can't remember much after that, but I woke up here." The Raxacallicofalipitorian turned to Caroline again and said, "I'm holding you personally responsible for the whole incident."

"Were they dressed like the officers of the Enigmanian law enforcement station?" asked Zoey.

"No. They looked much less savage than that. They clearly knew what they were doing."

"I see," said the Doctor, "and there is nothing else you can remember other than that?"

"Why don't you ask someone with more of an eye for detail as they are being shocked and dragged around by a bunch of fleshy carbon based life forms?"

"Can you not tell us how you got into this building?" asked Jamie.

"I might be able to. For a few credits, or at least something worth a few credits."

"How much?" asked the Doctor, beginning to forge through his pockets, "I'm sure I can find something in here of value."

"I don't think that will be necessary, Doctor." Zoey said. She had an idea. She turned to Caroline and asked, "Would we be able to trade his freedom for the information we want."

"Now that sounds like an idea." The creature said.

Caroline ignored him and said, "I do not believe that this creature deserves to be released. He is rude, arrogant, obnoxious, and dishonest."

"Me? How dare you say this about Carjack Telltox of the family Slitheen! Though I suppose it is mostly true…" At this the creature was interrupted from its rant as energy weapon fire went through the barred walls of the cell. They all yelped and jumped for cover behind the furniture of the cell.

"Oi, who is that shooting at us Doctor?" Jamie asked, ready to fight, "I'll show him to fire at a Mcrimmon with a fighting spirit and a good knife."

"I don't think that a knife will do much good against a man with a handheld energy weapon a good distance away." Said the Doctor, who was hiding under the cell bed. He had the sheets that were draped over the bed lifted just enough so that he could see their attacker. The attacker was further away, past several cells and prison corridors, firing between the gratings of the cell walls. This must be an agent, the Doctor thought; what an interesting strategy he has.

The man continued to fire, and it seemed to the Time Lord that he was missing them on purpose. Trying to rattle them. The Doctor could barely see that the agent was in front of one of the metal barred doors of the cells. The door had a mechanical lock that was activated by a certain electrical field that could be produced by a law enforcement officer of this world. The Doctor fiddled with his sonic screwdriver for a moment. He had to increase its range just enough so that it could possibly effect the lock on the door behind the agent in a specific manner. Eventually the screwdriver was at a setting that satisfied its owner's wishes. The Doctor pointed it at the door behind the agent and activated the screwdriver.

The cell door behind the man opened quickly and knocked the agent in the head. The man fell down, unconscious. As soon as it was clear that the man was not a threat at the present time, they left their cover.

"That is one of the fools who put me in this place!" yelled the Raxacallicofalipitorian, "Serves him right to be hit hard in the back of the head. Let's finish him off."

"I don't think we'll do anything of the sort." Said Caroline, holding a sword to the creature's throat.

"Aren't you forgetting something? I am not going to tell you a bloody thing if you don't release me. _Unharmed!_ "

"I think we might have a better chance of finding out what we need from this agent." Said the Doctor, already making his way toward the fallen agent. They all followed, except for the unhelpful green creature, who was kept from leaving the prison by Caroline, who closed and locked the door in front of him.

As they left the constantly complaining creature behind, they came up on the unconscious agent. The man was stirring back into consciousness.

"Hold him down, Jamie," the Doctor said, rubbing his hands together in anticipation, "I don't think that this man will let himself be questioned without resistance."

Jamie, did so. Caroline joined him, setting her sword to stun to give them a better chance of restraining this man. Zoey watch as the Doctor prodded the man with his finger asking, "Come on now, wake up."

The man's eyes went wide open. He immediately began to squirm and struggle in the grasp of Jamie and Caroline.

"It's alright," the Doctor said, in a calm and reassuring, "No one is going to hurt you. We just want to know what is going on here."

Now the man began to struggle more violently. "Doctor!" Jamie exclaimed, "I don't think I'll be able to hold him down much longer."

"It's alright Jamie," said Caroline, "I've got him."

The Doctor sighed, "There really is no point in this you know." He said, "No point in keeping the people of this planet from their individuality. What could you possibly expect to gain from all of this?"

"You should really go away, Doctor." Said the agent threateningly, "You are going into matters that are far out of your ability to handle. I suggest you leave."

"Not until I find out what is going on here. I cannot leave these people behind knowing that I can save them from this prison that they are in."

"No you can't. You'll never be able to. It will go against every responsibility that you have. You would be breaking the laws of time."

"What do you mean by that?" asked the Doctor.

"Doctor." Zoey said, "How does he know your name?"

"We have eyes, ears, and influence everywhere, Doctor." Said the agent, "We know how to hurt you and we know how to find you. If you don't stop here, you will never be able to get away from us."

"That is a risk I will have to take. What you are doing here must stop and I intend to ensure that it does." The Doctor said, becoming angry, "Now you know that I am never going to give up so it is no use not to tell me what is going on here! I'm going to find out either way!"

"Doctor!" yelled Jamie, "I can't hold him anymore!"

The agent broke away from Jamie's grasp and he struck out at Caroline before she could prod him with her electrically charged sword. The man's strength was extraordinary; the force of his strike sent Officer Caroline flying across the room. He cast Jamie aside as he jumped to his feet and pushed the Doctor and Zoey out of the way. The Doctor landed on his bottom, but was soon back on his feet chasing after the man.

They ran through more of the corridors of the holding facility, the few prisoners that were there were yelling at them as they passed. Eventually they reached a long empty brick corridor with a mirror at the end. It looked like there was no place to go, but the agent kept on running at full speed. The man then took something from his jacket and pointed it at the mirror. It made a buzzing noise just like the Doctor's sonic screwdriver. The mirror suddenly shimmered and shattered into dozens of blue shards that floated around the room.

The corridor now led into a great stone room that the pursuing Time Lord could make some details of. The agent ran into the stone room. The Doctor tried to follow, but the mirror formed back together again in his path. He ran into it and fell backwards onto the floor. The agent had escaped.

"That was blatantly rude!" he called out to wherever the agent was as he rubbed his aching back. "Shutting the door right in front of me. I would expect as much."

Eventually, Zoey, Jamie, and Caroline caught up with him. "Are you alright?" Zoey asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Though our friend seems to have got away."

"Where could he have gotten to?" asked Jamie in frustration. He could honestly admit that he liked it better when technology didn't allow people to disappear into thin air.

"I don't understand how he could get away." Said Caroline, "We were in the only corridors that he could have escaped through. There was no other way out."

"There was one other way." The Doctor said, "Through that mirror."

"You mean that whoever it was has a secret passage behind that mirror?" Jamie asked.

"Not the sort of passage you are thinking of." Said the Doctor, with a glimmer in his eye that meant that he knew something, "That mirror is an entrance to a time-space corridor."

Reyward Jackson took a time corridor to the point in space of time that his agent had just arrived in. He was furious. Jackson saw the dialogue that took place between the Doctor and his agent. He addressed the man, "What have you done?"

"I apologize, sir." the agent said, "The Doctor found a way to temporarily subdue me. He tried to question me, but I told him nothing."

"Nothing? You told him more than he should have ever known in the first place! You've given him an idea of the nature of our entire establishment here and more with your threats! No entity in this universe should know what he knows now. It is imperative that we remain a secret. We must take drastic measures to stop his progress."

"As always, I am willing to do whatever you say. I would like to resolve this situation I have started."

"You have picked the perfect Enigman space and time location." Reyward said, glancing at his surroundings. There were many troops of Enigmanian officers in this great cathedral of a room. These were these were the loyal ones. They had been engineered to do exactly as they were told. "The Doctor is very resourceful. He will be coming through that corridor at any moment. I doubt, however, that he will be able to escape from the army that we have here. I want him and his partners captured. I will leave you in charge of influencing them to leave. Use unsubtle means."

"I understand."

"What do you mean, a time-space corridor?" asked Caroline.

"A connection between two points in space and time." Said the Doctor scanning the corridor with his sonic screwdriver, "They are usually highly unstable and dangerous. However, this one is incredible. It goes two ways, and it can open and close at will. It is domesticated and it has been made safe. Not even my people would be able to accomplish this. At least not since I left them."

"Why did you leave them, Doctor?" asked Zoey.

"Oh, everyone has their reasons for choosing a different life style." Said the Doctor brushing off the question as he normally did to most such questions.

"So this time-space corridor is how the agents have been able to make their way into this facility?" asked Caroline.

"I imagine that they have many of these corridors all over this world that lead to different places and different times. It is probably how they have been able to keep your people under such strict control."

"But it is just a mirror." Said Jamie, "How do they turn it into one of these time corridors?"

"Very simple Jamie. I saw the agent I was chasing use a sonic device such as my screwdriver. He used the frequency to vibrate the atoms that hold this together. The atoms then break apart and the reaction causes the corridor to open."

"Ah, I see." Said Jamie, who had no idea of what the Doctor was talking about.

"I believe that if I set my sonic screwdriver to the right setting," the Doctor continued, "I might be able to open it again. We might yet be able to catch up with this agent and find out where he comes from. This may help us get down to the bottom of things."

He then suddenly adjusted the settings on his screwdriver, pointed at the mirror and activated the device. The mirror shattered once again as it did before. Glowing blue shards moved to either side of the mirror, and they could see a stone room ahead.

"Come on! Quickly! It can close any second."

They all ran into the time corridor, none of them knowing exactly what they were doing. For a moment they felt slightly off balance as the gravity slightly changed as well as their elevation and several other environmental factors that were now suddenly different. However, it wasn't as bad as the Doctor thought it would be.

"My goodness!" he exclaimed, "How could they have made it so stable? The time winds didn't even slightly damage our cells. That is impossible, it can't be done!"

"But it can be done, Time Lord." Said a voice from the other side of the stone room. It was the agent they had chased. He had five troops of law enforcement officers surrounding him.

The Doctor and his friends realized that they had time traveled into a trap. They tried to turn back, but they found that the mirror had come back together behind them. The Time Lord tried to open it again, but it disappeared. "No!" he yelled, "The corridor is still there. It can be still be opened!"

The agent chuckled. "Of course it is, but I'm afraid no sonic frequencies can open it now. The same frequency that makes it invisible also restrains the atoms in its molecular structure to a certain pattern of movement. No sonic device of any sort can effect it. You are our prisoners now."

As the officers began to approach, Caroline cried out, "Wait! Do you realize what you are protecting? Surely you have known someone close to you who was persecuted for their ambitions!"

"Yes!" the Doctor said, "Haven't any of you had dreams and ambitions of your own? Why! This man and his people are against everything that you are!"

"I suppose they might have realized that by now." Said the agent, "But it wouldn't matter. They are our drone soldiers. The ones we believe would work best if they had a computer instead of a fully functioning brain."

Jamie did not quite understand what the man was talking about, but Zoey almost gagged as she realized what the man was saying. The brains of these men were either replaced or consumed by a computer. They did not have free will. They were dead puppets to the agent.

As the drone officers slowly approached, Caroline drew her electronically charged sword and pointed it at them. "I have my sword set to kill!" she yelled, "Stay back!" An officer drew his sword and jabbed it at her hand that held her own. She dropped the sword, cradling her hand. Another officer jabbed her in the stomach area and she fell down to the floor in pain.

The Doctor and his companions were now being backed against the wall where the mirror once was by a troop. It seemed like there was nothing that they would be able to do to get out of this situation. It was then that the Time Lord stepped forward with a look of determination in his eyes. What was in front of him was an example of the cruelty that the Main Establishment had the capacity for. He could not let his friends suffer the pain that the agent had promised them earlier if they kept their persistence. The Doctor crossed is fingers. He hoped that what he was about to do would not hurt these officers that had been painfully wronged.

As the lead officer of this troop of three came close to him, he pointed the sonic screwdriver at the man. A sonic frequency was emitted. Molecules and the atoms that they were composed of vibrated in the air in front of the officer's face. The vibration went into his head vibrating his skull and the brain and mechanics and circuitry within. A general frequency that normally ruined most electronics. The computer in the officer's head short circuited and shut down. To the Doctor's relief, the man began to show signs of emotion. The poor fellow was confused from suddenly being able to think for himself for the first time in a long while. "What is going on?" the man asked.

The Doctor then used this man's confusion to get past him and his troop. Jamie followed. Zoey, however, was not able to get past the other two men who had now grabbed her arms to keep her under control.

"Doctor!" Jamie cried, "They have Zoey."

"Oh, no!" the Doctor cried. They were both going to make their way to try and save her, but more troops got between them and her. The Time Lord realized that they would not be able to save her this way. Jamie, however, didn't realize this and the Doctor was struggling to hold him back. "Stop, Jamie!" he cried.

"But she's in trouble!"

"I have a better way." Fortunately the young Scotsman listened and began to fall back with the Doctor. Along the way, Jamie helped Caroline back to her feet as they were running toward the other side of the room.

The agent saw that the ones that were not captured were running towards him now, and the Doctor had a very determined look on his face. If he had not left his weapon on the floor of the prison, the agent would have used it to convince them. As the agent recalled hearing, an angry Time Lord could be much stronger than the average humanoid. This was adequate reasoning for him to run. And so he did. The Doctor followed, running very fast indeed while Jamie was slowing because he had to keep Caroline from falling down again because of her painful injury. Following all of them were four troops of officers with savage expressions on their faces.

Jamie and Caroline could not keep up with the Doctor, and the Scotsman had to make a decision that would get the officers away from them. They were going down some immaculate hallways filled with tapestries and sculptures made from something similar to jade. There was glass showing the clear night sky through the ceiling above them. Jamie decided stop his pursuit of the Doctor and the agent and head down a separate hallway. He turned at many intersections of the building before he was finally convinced that he had lost them. He found what seemed to be a doorway leading into a dark and cold room, and there he laid Caroline down in the corner of the room.

Something seemed different about this area. It felt like a breeze was coming in from some direction. There was a window in the far side of the room that he looked out of. Jamie went up to it to look outside. Out there was nothing but barren tundra-like landscape. This certainly wasn't right, thought Jamie. He turned and panicked as he saw the entryway he brought himself and Caroline through turned into a mirror.

The Doctor continued to give chase to the agent. They made their way outside now, and the Time Lord was now gaining on the man. Eventually the Doctor got close enough to dive after the agent. He grabbed the man by the leg and tripped him. As the agent lay on the ground, the Doctor got up and tackled the man. This agent wondered what the Doctor would possibly have to gain from this until he realized that the Time Lord was searching through his jacket pockets. The Doctor was searching for the wider range frequency sonic device that the agent had. He quickly pushed himself away from the Time Lord and kicked the Doctor further away from him.

The strange short man that was a threat to the establishment rolled away on the ground violently from the force of the agent's kick. However, this attack was too late. He could see that the Doctor already had the advanced sonic device in his hand. The Main Establishment man turned to see that his drone officers were approaching, "No!" he cried, "Fall back! Get out of here!" But it was too late. The Doctor activated the device at the same frequency that his sonic screwdriver used to free the mind of the leader of the fifth troop. Suddenly all of the officers stopped, some of them falling down. They were all very confused.

"I ought to increase the frequency of my sonic screwdriver someday." The Doctor said. He then called out to the officers and said, "You may all be very confused right now, but I suggest you try hard to remember what has been done to you. You'll find all of the answers there, I think. The best person to answer your questions would probably be the agent."

The officers heard what the Doctor said and turned to the agent and asked, "What has happened to us?"

The agent looked very nervous. He struggled to find a cover story for what had been done to these people. "You've all been in a… a… coma for a very long time. We felt that we still needed your services, so we used the computer adjustments in your brain to keep you in service."

"Is that really the best you can come up with?" asked the Doctor with an impish smile on his face. "Why don't you tell them what you've really been doing to them?"

The agent was slowly backing away now. An officer then asked, "You controlled us through the computer additions? I thought those were only meant for us to live longer and use our resources better."

"I will tell you what has been going on." Said the Doctor, "He has been using you as machines for his own purposes. He and the Main Establishment wanted to take away your free will, so they did. Now that you have it back, I suggest you give some thought to this. Do you wish to continue working for the Establishment, or do you want to be free of their influence."

"I had a wife, and children." Called one of the officers, "Now I look at my hands, and they have aged so much. What has become of my family? How could you do this?"

All of the other officers had come from similar situations. The agent realized that he would be punished if he explained to any of them what was going on. So he turned and ran as fast as he could and all of the officers pursued.

The Doctor smiled. He hoped that these soldiers would be able to help their fellow Enigmanians find their way to freedom of individuality. It would be a difficult time for this world to recover from the Main Establishment's influence.

He looked up at the starry night sky, and suddenly he gasped. "Oh, my word!" He exclaimed. Then, out of nowhere, several agents came and grabbed ahold of the Doctor. "Let go of me! Let go of me this instant!" he yelled. They then injected something into him and he passed out. His last conscious thoughts were the realization that he was not on the same planet that the TARDIS landed on, but on a planet designed to look very similar on the other side of the universe.

 _ **Chapter 3**_

 _ **The Revolution**_

Reyward Jackson was in a different place. This was not Enigman, any of the worlds to its likeness, nor its control center wherever it might have been. Through a space time vortex bypass manipulator that was of incredibly advanced technology. He was now in an area of time and space so far from the rest of the universe that it could not be reached by any other means. It was safe from advanced civilizations such as the Time Lords and the Time War era Daleks. This was where plans for the second primary control were being made.

Ever since the original primary control was sealed off from the rest of existence by the Doctor of the future, the leaders who had escaped and those of the auxiliary power formed together in two efforts. The first was the breaking of the time space barrier that held the rest of the control, the second effort was to regain the power they had lost by rebuilding what they lost. It was clear that the first effort would not be accomplished for a long time. This being said, their civilization was losing power and footing in the empire that they created. Waiting for primary control to be freed was not an option. They needed to build another controlling agency as soon as possible. Hence the Enigman worlds were created.

Enigman was a training ground for agents to be. Training had to be thorough, for manipulation of time was difficult to predict. Experienced agents were imperative for predictable and desired results. Enigmans 1 – 526 were practice societies to manipulate through space and time. They were made and stimulated to be challenging to control. Perfect for what they were intended for.

Enigman was invaluable the preservation of their power and the rise of another primary control. So now Reyward Jackson was here to discuss the future of this effort now that the Doctor was back in the picture.

The setting he was in was a boardwalk over water that seemed to spread all around. The water was like a mirror, reflecting the sun, clouds and boardwalk above it. This small boardwalk had square platforms all along it with a tree growing in each one of them. However, the platform he was coming up on was much larger than all of the others, and it was surrounded by crystal wind chimes that kept one from seeing into it.

He walked into a wall of these wind chimes and the advanced technology within them identified him and notified the others on this platform of his presence. He walked into the main space of the platform. There was a round table in the middle of the room. At this table were the other leaders of the auxiliary power and the primary control refugees. They all stared at him with a grim and somewhat angry manner about him.

"Please sit down, Reyward." Said the leader of the group.

Reyward Jackson sat down.

"You have given us disturbing news. The Doctor is aware of our presence on Enigman."

"He is aware of some of the laws of time being broken in the Enigman Establishment as well as a few moral laws." Jackson said, "He is, however, in his second regeneration, and is not aware of the primary control's existence thus far. This being said, I don't believe that we have too much to worry about. He can be dealt with easily."

"So you think." Said who used to be the primary control's leading manipulator and agent, "Tell me, Mister Jackson, have you checked your future lately."

"I haven't had any reason too."

"So I suppose that you would not be able to explain why we haven't been able to contact the Enigman Establishment of its near future as far as the consistent time zone is concerned."

"What do you mean?"

"What he means, Reyward Jackson," said the leader of the group, "is that there is a chance that you may be underestimating your rival. No matter what form he is in, he is extremely dangerous to us. In fact he is especially dangerous to us in a time when he is not yet supposed to know of our existence. If you do let him find out what we are, he would know of the primary control's existence too soon. He would be able to stop us from even gaining a foot hold in his point of existence. There is a possibility that even by the time that he would have known of our existence in his twelfth body, he would have found and broken our empire now. The influence that the primary control had on existence would have never happened. Our safe guards would unravel. If time could not put itself back together correctly, theoretically, the paradoxes would destroy potentially everything."

"Do you doubt my ability to handle the situation?" Jackson asked, incredulously. He hadn't made a mistake yet.

"Even we can make mistakes, Mister Jackson. It is imperative that you and your establishment proceed with more caution from now on. No matter what happens, do not let the Doctor discover our existence. As far as things are, what you are doing there is an isolated operation. Use whatever advantages you can against him. I do not authorize his execution, but I suggest threatening his partners. From what I saw of him when he came to primary control all those years ago, there was only one weakness I could see."

"His partners." The former greatest agent of the control continued, "With how I dealt with him. I suggest that you threaten his partners. Hurt him to an extent that he will want to go away before he is hurt more."

Reyward Jackson was not used to taking suggestions. As a matter of fact, he naturally did not like it when people told him how to do his job. However, he respected this agent and his great legacy. If this man suggested something, it would work… even against the Doctor. "Very well." Jackson said.

The Doctor woke up in a room full of computers. The data on these computers showed scenes of surveillance that alternated ever ten seconds (from how many worlds these pictures were from could not be said). They also showed other information. Some had maps, statistics, and lists that had the word "priority" in bright blue words above them. The room was more or less lit by these blue computer screens.

He looked around and saw that nobody was paying attention to him. His restraints, he suspected, were likely from the core of a white dwarf star. A few attempts to loosen his bonds proved to be in vain. "Well?" he called out, "Did you bring me here just to spice up the backsplash of the room? I believe I deserve an explanation."

"Yes," said a voice, "you would like that wouldn't you, Doctor?"

The Doctor turned his head and saw that a tall man with a grey camouflaged jump suit walking it. On his neck was a silver metal collar that seemed to distinguish him from the others as a leader. "I assume that must mean that you aren't going to tell me anything." Said the Doctor, with a weary look on his face.

"Oh, no. I will give you an explanation. I fear that if I don't tell you, your curiosity will make you even more of a nuisance. We can't have that now, can we?"

"What are you doing with these worlds? What gives you the right to manipulate their societies?"

"I am one that believes that we take our rights for ourselves, and, for what rights we do take, no one is in a place to judge us for."

"But what you are doing is wrong by all standards. You are restricting individuality and dreams. Those things which people have a right to. It is what separates them from machines."

"That among other things. Please don't confuse us with cybermen. We do allow other emotions and human traits, other than some consolidation with each other. We don't want people plotting against us."

"Taking away any rights of a life forms heart and soul is wrong. Just because you don't take all of it, doesn't make it right."

"But what if I told you that this society has lasted for thousands upon thousands of years because of our contributions to it. This is in all essence a utopia! A well-organized establishment such as this, where everybody is treated the same, where prosperity is consistent, where problems are few and far between and can be solved with no problems. People only dream of such a well-organized establishment. It is what every government, society, and establishment lives for. Even your Time Lords will never achieve what we have here."

"So you care about the society but not the individual. Yet a society's purpose is to bring individuals together. It is every individual's want to be close to each other that makes a society truly worth something. Your society is meant to serve your order, it is not meant for its people. A man should be able to dream of new things once thought impossible and celebrate them with his fellow man. Yet when someone disrupts your order with their dreams and creations, you make them disappear. I shiver to think what you do to them."

"All those people were nuisances to what has made this society so great. They are a sickness that keeps it from being efficient, just as all of those that cannot contribute properly. We either fix them or get rid of them. It's bio-ethics, Doctor. Surely you can appreciate such efficiency."

"Efficiency at the cost of lives, hopes and dreams!" exclaimed the Doctor, "There is no right way of thinking can justify that. This must be stopped."

"You really plan to stop it yourself, don't you? You are small, insignificant, something that we can easily crush if we want to. Don't force me to do so. I already have an advantage over you."

Reyward Jackson, drew the Doctor's attention to a larger computer screen. Through it, the Doctor could see a vast dark and desolate tundra like environment. In this environment, he could see two figures moving outside of a small hut. Jamie, and Officer Caroline. "Where are they?" he asked.

"In the 54th alternate. A barren planet in the universe, or at least during this time period. It is actually one of our Enigmanian worlds before we populated it. This is where we send all in the Enigmanian society when we have determined that they cannot be fixed. Look at the area around them, Doctor. What do you see?"

The Time Lord looked closely and saw several dark shapes floating towards the hut.

"Those are dark starlings. They are very fascinating in the fact that they are one of the few species that have a dimensionally unstable physical structure. They dislike any life forms that are dimensionally unstable, so they use their nature to rip the fabric of their being apart."

The Doctor suddenly began to struggle violently, "Get them out of there!" he yelled. "I'll do anything! Just get them out of there!"

"I'm afraid not, Doctor!" said Reyward Jackson with an angry tone, "We warned you that there would be consequences for any further actions against us. Their deaths will be your punishment."

The Doctor looked on in despair as the image on the screen disappeared. "You didn't have to do that." He said with a very angry look in his eyes, "They didn't do anything against you. You didn't have to do that!"

"I did what I had to in order to influence you." Reyward Jackson then signaled at some guards and they brought in Zoey. She was resisting as much as she could, but to no avail. "Now my guards will escort you and your companion back to your TARDIS. If you cause us any more trouble, she will suffer the same fate."

For a moment, the Doctor stared defiantly at the leader of this establishment, but eventually he gave in. "Alright. You win. You will receive no more trouble from me."

The Doctor's restraints were taken off. Reyward Jackson nodded in satisfaction at this as the Doctor and Zoey were lead out of the room by two guards.

As they walked through the corridors around this place, the Doctor hung his head low. "Doctor?" Zoey asked, "What's wrong? What's happened?" The Doctor did not answer, and remained silent as they moved along.

It looked indeed like he was going to leave this place submissively, but soon the Doctor stopped. The guard closest to him prodded him with his weapon, telling him to keep going. The Time Lord responded by turning and revealing something he got from his pockets. It was the sonic device he nicked from the agent earlier. "Zoey, cover your ears!" he yelled just before he activated it. It produced a sonic wave so loud that the guards screamed in pain. The noise almost made Zoe pass out before she covered her ears, and even then it hurt. The Doctor seemed to be unaffected as he kept the device on until both of the guards passed out.

Once the guards were most definitely unconscious, the Doctor turned off the device and took Zoey's hand as he ran down the corridor ahead. She barely had time to catch her breath as he continued to search the rooms that the encountered down the corridor from time to time. Eventually he gave and "Ah!" of satisfaction when they arrived in a room full of mirrors. There was a control panel in the center of a circle of these mirrors. The Doctor and Zoey went to it and he activated it. They saw several labels of mirrors that lead to a variety of combinations of other mirrors.

"Do you see anything that would be called the 54th alternate on here?" he asked.

"I don't know, Doctor. There are so many mirrors listed on this screen. I don't know if I could place it."

"These combinations of mirrors to form a pattern don't they."

"Yes. It's like a grid of combination branches combining with each other."

"They also have so many different frequencies that activate them. Oh, dear. We need to memorize this. Order this."

"I think I could try memorizing this, Doctor." She said, hoping that her photographic memory would not fail her.

"We need to hurry! We have to find the 54th alternate!"

"If whatever destination you are talking about is different like its name suggests, then maybe it will stand out. Perhaps it won't correspond with the same pattern of organization as the rest of these."

"Yes, yes. I see what you mean." He said, searching around the grid that made this system of mirrors. Each of them had a numerical order that indicated what eras they were in of which Enigman world numbers. Eventually he found a break in that pattern. An organization tree that was only composed of the 54th alternate in different eras. He manipulated some of the panel's functions and saw which must have been the most recently opened era to the alternate in question. He was counting on that being where Jamie and Caroline were. "You were right, Zoey!" he cried in excited happiness, "You're brilliant! Now let's go." He opened the mirror to that era in the 54th alternate.

As he started toward the open mirror, Zoey called out, "Where are we going, Doctor?"

"To rescue Jamie!"

A little while after Jamie and Caroline arrived in this strange place, they began to explore the exterior of the hut that they arrived in. "Hello?" he called out.

"Wait a moment." Said Caroline, "This is supposed to be the prison area. I've known fellow officers that have been here… they've described it to me. They said this place was just an airplane's trip away."

"So this is your idea of a prison?"

"This is where we send our uncontrollable prisoners. It is supposed to be a dangerous place. There are things that are supposed to get rid of our dangerous convicts here. There are also people who have done terrible things that we need to worry of. We need to leave here, now."

Jamie thought for a moment, the expanse of tundra seemed to go on indefinitely. He looked back at the hut, but decided that it would not be a good place to stay. "Well we certainly can't go back through that mirror." He said, "This desert looks like it goes on for miles. Is there any way we can make our way out of here?"

"No, unless we can find an airplane or air-house lying around. Nobody brings any such things here anymore. Officers haven't been brought here for years, some of us were only needed once to stop a surviving convict uprising."

Suddenly blue lightning could be seen flashing in the area around them. Something was approaching them quickly. Dark figures could be seen rising from the hills. They were distorted. They had any number of limbs sticking out of their bodies, with two glowing red eyes placed on different locations on their physic. They gave a roar in unison that shook the ground and forced both Jamie and Caroline to their knees.

Just as it seemed the creatures were coming close enough to strike, the Doctor's two friends heard something very odd. People were jumping up from the hills behind the monsters with musical instruments, and they all played a calming tune. As soon as the noise reached them, the creatures stopped. They started to sway a little and then they fell to the ground.

As soon as Jamie saw what had happened he yelled out, "Hey! You all. Thanks for that performance you gave us there!"

"Jamie, stop!" Caroline yelled, "These people are criminals. They'll skin us alive if we aren't careful."

The strangers then began to run down to meet with them. Caroline and Jamie looked for somewhere to run, but they were surrounded. One of the men came close to them. They could hardly make him out in the shadows. He was a large man, with much hair. He looked like a savage. At least until he spoke in a calm and kind voice, "Caroline?"

Officer Yenzonda panicked. "How do you know my name?" she asked.

"Caroline! It's me. Charles! Charles Yenzonda, your brother!"

A tear came to her eyes as she recognized him, "Charles!" She went to hug him. Jamie, meanwhile wondered how this old man could have possibly been her brother.

The scene was upset by the slight growling of the unconscious creatures on the ground. "Let's get out of here." Said Charles Yenzonda, "They won't stay asleep for long. The music calms them, but when it stops there is no guarantee it will last." They all ran away from the creatures and away from the hut where they came from.

The Doctor and Zoey arrived a few moments later. He rushed out of the hut, seeming not to be so shocked by the change in surroundings. Zoey, tried to follow him, barely able to keep herself from being overwhelmed from at first walking through metal plated corridors to cold tundra. Fortunately, her skin suit kept the cold from getting to her too much. The Doctor didn't seem to mind the temperature either, even without his big fur coat.

They went over the hill and the Doctor jumped for joy. "Zoey!" he yelled, "They're alive, Zoey! They just went over that hill with some other people. Let's catch up with them."

Zoey did not get the chance to point out that there were dark shapes on the ground where they were running towards. As soon as they were in the middle of the patch of dark spots, the creatures rose from the ground and turned their eyes toward the two. They gave a ground rumbling roar once again.

The Doctor yelped, hardly believing what a fool he had been. "Run, Zoey! As fast as you can!"

She did not need told twice, or once for that matter. Already, she was running as fast as she could, avoiding the groggy dark shapes that were trying to grab at her and the Doctor.

Eventually, with luck and with nimbleness, they made it through the patch of creatures. But they were still being chased, and they still had Jamie to catch up to. They had to run on. The Doctor could not think of any way to outsmart them somehow. There was nothing that he could hide behind, there were no two separate paths where he and Zoey might split up; there was only the vast tundra. All he could think of that might save them was to get to where Jamie was and find out how the group he was with avoided these creatures.

Soon, however, Zoey tripped and fell to the ground. The Doctor realized this and turned to help her. But before either of them knew it, one of the creatures stood over them, ready to strike.

They then heard something like trumpet playing, and the creature stopped, looking somewhat confused. The trumpet player seemed to have come from the troop ahead of them and was trying to get the creature to calm down. By himself, however, he was not doing well. Fortunately, the Doctor caught on to what this man was doing right away. The Time Lord took out his recorder and began playing in synchronization with the trumpet. The tune that came out was quite beautiful, and soon the creature and some of those behind it were asleep or relaxing. "Come on, follow me!" the trumpet player said. Holding back the urge to ask the man questions for the moment, they followed.

Eventually, Jamie, Caroline, Charles, and the rest of the odd looking group arrived at the base of these "dangerous convicts". They actually turned out to be some of the nicest and jolliest people Jamie had ever met. Caroline and her brother were happy to be reunited, but she still did not know why he had grown so old after he disappeared a matter of weeks ago for her. She wasn't used to time travel, Jamie thought. It was most certainly an effect of the time-space corridor.

As they came into the great armored crashed flying house, Charles confirmed Jamie's belief that many decades had gone by since he was taken here. They sat around a fire within the house.

"By the time the first one of those creatures came to me, my life was already rough. I felt that the only thing that made me feel good was my invention, the instrument. So I wanted to die playing it if I could. I pulled it out, played it, and the creature fell asleep. After that, I wondered around for a while. The environment was harsh and I thought I would die. Then I met this group of artists and inventors, and they taught me how they survived and kept pursuing their dreams. We then began to gather some supplies for all around to make some more instruments. Next thing we knew, we perfected what the off-worlders called an orchestra. We've been using it to save the newcomers here, encourage, and inspire them. This place is a paradise!"

"Nice to be away from a place that oppresses you for expressing yourself through art and dreams." Said a voice from the entryway. Jamie and Caroline turned to see the Doctor along with Zoey.

Jamie jumped for joy and asked about what the Doctor had been through. He told them, and neither the Mcrimmon nor Caroline could understand it very well, but they seemed to have the general idea.

"So what are we going to do now?" Jamie asked.

"We are going to use the information we found against them. Their time windows reach through space in time. It is risky, but I am going to break their establishment through its foundations. But I'll need the help from this group here."

"What do you need us to do?" asked Charles.

"What all of you do best!" said the Doctor with joy, "Inspire people. All of those that have lived all their lives without knowing their dreams and their ideas. They've never seen anything new before. We are going to change that. We'll go back to the mirror in the hut and make a sort of map out of what Zoey can remember of the time corridor system."

"I wouldn't go back there." Said Charles, "If you're looking for a mirror, use this one." He pulled down a cloth that was covering the side of the wall that revealed the mirror. "We got in trouble one time for playing this one tune that made the mirror shimmer. A group of officers came here and treated us real bad for it."

"I suppose that is something they do." Said the Doctor, "This flying house must have been a part of a system that allows them to transport officers to different worlds or times in case they are needed."

Zoey looked around the mirror for a moment, "Look!" she said, "There is a label next to the mirror. I think I recognize it."

"Do you think you could imagine the map and corridor combinations from where we are?"

"I think so."

"Good, let's see. From what it looks like here, this label is a number sequence. This is a very basic part of a sequence, the next number after it can either be lower or higher and can be many different numbers. So I want to go to a time nearer to the beginning of the Main Establishment of the Enigman worlds, I have to make sure the next few numbers in the sequence are lesser in value. I put this into the frequency changer of this sonic device and…" The Doctor activated the sonic device and the time corridor opened. It looked like it opened to another flying house, this one was in midair. He turned to the group behind him and said, "Now, whoever would like to change the worlds you once lived in, whoever would like their loved ones liberated as well, you may come with me and my friends if you like."

The unruly group was already picking up their things and preparing to go through the corridor.

Reyward Jackson was back with his head Monitor. There were two uprisings on the two first planets that the Doctor had been on. These uprisings had started and grown before the Main Establishment could even realize what was happening on those planets. Since these sudden movements of rebellion had already effected these planets greatly, the paradox that would be produced from stopping them before they even started would be substantial. They could not risk doing so with the possibility that the paradox would not be able to right itself properly or not at all. So now they had to send some of their better trained agents to stop the uprisings. This would be a simple task as long as the Doctor would not get involved.

The Monitor looked as grim as ever, which was good as far as Mister Jackson was concerned. Monitors were important, and they needed to be alert. As long as their leaders gave them difficulty, they would be extra alert so that things could be taken easier on them. At least that was Reyward's excuse for constantly treating his underlings with disrespect.

"Sir, you need to see this." Said the Monitor, "Our social control readers on the Enigmanian worlds and the alternates are changing."

"Surely it is nothing so important that our search for the Doctor and his companions. Are you sure it isn't a planned event, or perhaps an upsetting accident."

"It's not just one world. It's all of them in many of their times. I am detecting minor paradox effects being produced by it. The repair of these paradoxes is upsetting some of our influences."

"You idiot! Why do you take such a level tone with this when this is a matter to be taken seriously? This has to be deliberate. Look into these disturbances. The Doctor is bound to be behind them. He must be stopped this instant!"

The Doctor, his companions, and the odd looking bunch of artists were on a train on Enigman 16. The Doctor had them place many works of art all over the train, and had those who could play musical instruments as they made their way through the cabins. For now, the Doctor and Zoey were taking a break. They took a seat and Zoey asked, "How long is this going to go on? We've been running along for what I'd calculate is four days from time corridor to time corridor."

"Well can't you see the pattern we're making with our time jumps?" the Doctor asked, "As we move along, we are going further and further into the future of the Enigman worlds. Once we get to a point where these artists and their inventions are well known and welcome by the people, there is a point where the people are independent from the Main Establishment. Then we can turn our attention to the people who have broken the laws of time to manipulate these people. We'll make sure that they are not able to do what they have done here again."

"But what about the TARDIS?" Zoey asked, "We don't know what world it is on, nor what time line it is in."

"I don't know Zoey. We'll just have to figure that out, won't we? But for now, let's accomplish the task at hand. We must do this in the right way in order to avoid a major paradox."

Zoe stayed silent. The Doctor sighed and looked out the window, "Oh, my word!" he cried out.

"What's the matter?" she asked. She then saw what was outside the train old styled train.

The train was on a group of tracks that led out onto a large body of water consumed by a light brown fog. However, through the fog, they could see a plane flying on a collision course towards them.

"That is how we solve the problem!" Reyward Jackson said, proud of himself. He had the Monitor divert the plane's course into the train that the Doctor was riding in the timeline that he invaded most recently. "Make sure it does not kill him, but make sure that it stops the train and takes casualties. I want him to know that lives will be lost if he continues to interfere."

The Doctor and Zoey were horrified, "What do we do?" she asked him.

"I don't know! I don't know!" he panicked. There had been many times in the past that the Doctor, in such situations as this, would decide that such a threat to him and his partners would be something to run from. If his continued presence would cost the lives of him and his partners, it was always the case. But he looked at the people sitting next to him and thought, no. He couldn't let this tyranny of the Main Establishment go on. Part of him, perhaps the part that was his first regeneration pointed out that the Establishment did indeed start what could be the perfect society. This part of him questioned whether or not he should have interfered in the first place. However, who he was in this second form, the product of his first regeneration, realized that he valued these people. These people were beings with souls that he loved. Now they needed him, and he would coward away from this new threat. "I have an idea!" he yelled out, genuinely hoping he knew what he was doing.

"What is it, Doctor?"

"We need to slow down the train. Pull the emergency break."

Zoey, being from a society with more advanced technology, did not know what the Doctor was talking about. The Time Lord jumped up and pulled the break himself. The train began to stop as the plane, for some reason, began to veer right, and barely made it past the engine car in front. The aircraft then began to rise up again just before it could hit the water. The Doctor jumped for joy, but his expression soon became very serious again as he turned to his partner and said, "Zoey, I need you to take over this 'inspiration tour' of ours. Get Jamie, Caroline and the rest of them and continue moving forward in the timelines of the Enigman worlds and their alternates."

"Where are you going?"

"To change the course of that plane!"

Reyward Jackson was upset and confused. "I thought you had the plane's systems set to crash."

"I did!" said the Monitor, "But someone on the plane hacked into the system and drove the plane back to a safe course."

"Who could it have been?"

"It was the Doctor!"

The Doctor was in the cockpit of the plane, trying to fly it. It was not something he was experienced with, and he doubted that he would ever learn how. Still, he was able to divert its path. Now he was struggling to fly it to a safe landing spot. The plane was rattling, at the fault of its inexperienced pilot. It was influenced by a fairly advanced and amazing computer run by clockwork. As he thought, with the right calculations, he was able to find the mirror that lead to this plane. He suspected that all of the aircraft of the Enigman worlds were accessible by time corridor. The passengers that witnessed his entry were most likely shocked, but it was good for them to have an idea of what was going on. Perhaps he would play a little bit of a recorder tune for them once they landed.

He wondered how many of the Time Lords' laws of time he was breaking (he felt that he probably should have studied them more thoroughly) and he hoped that the paradoxes he was about to cause would not attract the attention of his people. Such thoughts went to the back of his mind now as he came to a city.

Avoiding the city buildings and other aircraft as much as he could, he looked for a landing spot. However, the computer of the plane began to activate again, and was trying to spin his flight out of control.

"That's it!" Reyward Jackson said, "Easy does it. Make sure everyone dies except those in the cockpit. Surely you can do better than that!"

"I don't have complete control of the flight computer." The Monitor said, "I am going to try and make it land on a public building."

The people in the local performance arena (that was a new addition created by a paradox and its resolution) did not expect an odd looking off-worlder that looked like a space hobo to come into the room and scream, "Everybody! Someone's trying to crash a plane into the building!" As a matter of fact, they stared at him as if he were a mad man (which as far as they were concerned, he was). He then took a strange looking device out and turned it on. It created an astoundingly loud noise has he jumped up and down saying, "Oh, no! This is going to eat all of our brains!" For some reason the loud noise made this story more convincing, and everybody ran out of the building screaming. He actually looked as if he was having fun scaring everybody with that device.

Once everyone left the building, he hurried out as well.

The Doctor was in a planning facility many years before this. He wasn't supposed to be here, nobody was in the middle of the night. But for now (that is, for then) he was there adjusting the plans for the new local performance arena that was about to be built. He changed its materials to a sort of elastic material that was a much better thing to land on when crashing a plane.

The Doctor knew that the plane was going to crash now, so he had to find a place that nobody would be in that was fairly safe to land on. It was a bit risky to do so, but he would arrange this later and hope that the paradoxes would not be destructive. He picked a building that looked like a large area to land on. He recognized the substance that it was composed of and decided that this was the building that he would try to crash the plane on as delicately as possible.

The impact point was reached. He had trouble gathering his wits after the force of the impact, which, nonetheless, was reassuringly softer than he expected. He checked where the passengers were and was happy when he saw them all okay. However, they looked angry, so before they could ask questions, he jumped out of the cockpit door and made his way down the oddly slanted roof of the building down to the ground.

Reyward Jackson was shocked that none of what the Monitor had done had worked. The Doctor either had brilliant luck, or he was using time travel to his advantage to a risky degree.

"He's jumping back and forth." He said, "He's arranging things and events to suit his purposes and to counter our attacks. We need someone on the ground after him. Someone who knows what they are doing. Send our best agents after him. Let's see if he can stop them from hurting these people that he suddenly cares for so much." Reyward Jackson was so irritated by this that he felt a sort of ringing in his ears. Like an annoying tune playing in his head that he could not get rid of. The Monitor was enjoying his disrespectful leader's discomfort.

The Doctor made his way to a cab, hoping to find his way to another mirror. He knew he could find one nearby. He had been in this area and time line before. There he and his associates introduced the concept of the play. It was on this very street that he heard that two of the artists introduced a not so delicate and feminine version of the Nutcracker. Despite how odd it looked, the people on the street watching it were still inspired by it.

He smiled and saw it playing out as the cab drove by. His smile turned into a look of horror as the big fat and hairy nutcracker leader (whose belly was hanging out from his jacket) was not threatened by a mouse with a fake sword, but by an agent holding a gun to his head.

However, one of the mice crept up and hit the agent in the back of the head with a club from behind. The agent fell unconscious. This mouse was the 2nd Doctor yet again, not looking too happy in the mouse suit. He wasn't too happy seeing himself in the mouse suit from the cab either, but whatever he could do to creep up on the agent, he would do.

As the cab drove off, the Doctor in the mouse suit was then chased by two more agents.

Reyward Jackson was even more irritated now. The sound scratching at his ear was getting louder now as he became angrier. "Can't you do better than this?" he asked the Monitor.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Look at what he is doing. He is going back and forth through time and space, ensuring his own safety and the safety of others as he goes along. He is manipulating time, spreading himself throughout it. Fight him like you are fighting against a one man army in a time battle, or in fact a time war. Send agents to counter every possibility that he has of changing things to his own advantage. Counter-manipulate, preferably with violence. That will stop him! It must stop him!"

The two agents chasing the Doctor in the mouse suit were working with a manipulation of the systems of the cities. Traffic stops, building lockdowns and so on and so forth were being used to direct the Doctor away from the mirrors. However, their prey came up on a building that was supposed to be locked down. A Main Establishment building. The agents smiled. "He must be crazy to go in there!" one of them even said.

Indeed, the entry room to the building held several agents waiting to capture the Doctor when he came it. The door opened and the Time Lord ran in yelling, trying to barge through the wall of agents to the mirror. They grabbed him. He activated the sonic device he got from the agent and put it together with the sonic screwdriver's frequency, making a very loud noise. The agents, however, were wearing hearing restrictors that kept damaging vibration from reaching their ear drums.

The Doctor, however, was not ready to be captured. He struggled violently to where they only had him by the mouse suit. He then let a great big heave toward the mirror, while activating the time corridor that it hid. The mouse suit was made from a weak fabric and the Doctor was able to use that to his advantage and rip himself free from them. He went through the mirror and the agents were left behind holding a mouse foot, a mouse ear, a mouse tail, and other mice pieces.

The agents were humiliated, but the corridor was still open. They ran through it and found themselves in a large room in the pitch dark. The lights then came on and they saw that the corridor behind them closed and that they were surrounded by officers in mice suits. They were now the ones who were captured.

Reyward Jackson was confused. This mess of complication to counter the Doctor's every move was very difficult to track. The effects of this battle between his forces and the Time Lord and his associates could be seen throughout all of the Enigman worlds and their alternates on the time reader. "Where is his latest timeline in the invasion?"

The Monitor did not answer, for he was too busy doing things to support the conflict against the Doctor. It was very complicated work.

None the less, Mister Jackson persisted, "Answer me!"

"I don't know! I can't tell. These systems weren't made to track anomalies that are this complex. Even if we do win this battle, the organization system will need to be completely replaced."

"We'll worry about that later. Just find the Doctor!"

"I think I might have a read on what may be his most recent time line. Most of his time manipulation is on Enigman 16. I have all of our agents working on his pursuit."

They looked at the big projection screen on the far side of the room and saw a very strange looking scene. A dozen of the 2nd Doctor came running from all different directions, one of them was in a torn up mouse costume. They came into the city square of one of the cities on Enigman 16 and came in close proximity to each other. Time distorted around them in warning of proximity, but they still came closer. They then began to run circles and zig-zags around each other until their timelines were now impossible for the Main Establishment and its agents to calculate, except for the one in the mouse suit of course.

They all waved cheerfully at the camera on the door of that Main Establishment building and ran off in all directions. Near a hundred agents came into the square moments afterward. They could be heard talking amongst themselves.

"They're getting away!" one idiot said.

"But they've shuffled their timelines, the one we have been assigned we can't find now!"

"What about the one in the rodent costume? Is anyone chasing him?"

"Nobody here!"

"Nobody in my group either!"

"Nobody is chasing that one. What happened to the agents who were chasing that one?"

"I don't know. Let's just get on with the chase."

"Won't it upset the order of the pursuit if we start chasing different ones? We don't know what the plan is for each other's pursuit strategy."

"We'll just have to do the best we can without the order."

Reyward Jackson punched the wall next to him in anger, succeeding only in hurting his hand. "The fools!" he yelled, "They'll ruin the entire pursuit, and succeed in causing even more paradoxes." The symphony of irritating noise was getting louder. Except now he was sure that it was no longer in his head. "What is that noise he asked?"

All throughout the halls of the structure they were in an orchestra symphony could be heard. To a trained ear, it sounded something like a performance by Beethoven. It seemed to be coming from the mirrors.

"Sir, I am detecting a paradox that has repaired itself in an odd way. It seems to have even changed our own history."

"What do you mean?"

"A large stadium structure has appeared on Enigman 84 in the latest point that we have it under our control. It is a place that the Doctor has never been until now it seems. He has reunited with his partners and the escapees from the 54th alternate."

"What makes this stadium structure so significant as to break our protection barriers and cause a change in our timelines?"

"For some reason it was built with hundreds of mirrors, our windows. They are connected to every other barrier."

"It think I remember ordering that structure built that way."

"But what was your motivation for doing so?"

"I… I don't know. I just felt like I had to. My leading experience told me to."

"Part of a carefully set up paradox I would imagine. Time influenced you because you needed to repair it in a certain way. You are the breach in the paradox barrier."

Reyward then realized what this meant. "If all of the time corridors become unstable, I set up a program that would reroute them all here. I don't know why I did that."

"Sir, if the right frequency is hit in that building, all of the mirrors will open and become unstable."

"He has set us up for invasion!" Reyward Jackson realized. The symphony he was hearing was coming from the vibration of the mirrors causing slight instability in the corridors. The music was getting louder, and any second now, the mirrors would break.

The Doctor was there, composing the best performance of one of the more famous orchestras on earth. He and the refugees from the 54th alternate and those that they had influenced over the generations recently were now playing this orchestra. There were many people dressed in strange costumes that danced across the room. Their choreography, movements and costumes were from a play that Enigmanian citizens recently made called, "The Inspiration". Jamie and Zoey were at the head of both groups, not exactly dancing with them, but being prepared to lead the taking of the Main Establishment. They did not know what the Doctor had in mind.

Meanwhile, an audience watched them in awe. At the beginning of this performance, these people were told that they would have to get up and follow the actors in the dancing play performance to a new world where an amazing truth would be revealed to them. They all sat watching in excitement.

As the performance grew louder, the mirrors through the room vibrated and warbled. The audience was worried that these mirrors would break. As the windows shattered and the time corridors opened, the people gasped in awe in horror. The symphony had reached its loudest, and most cheerful and energetic point. The Doctor was smiling as the music began to die down and Jamie and Zoey directed the dancers, who happened to be armed officers, through several of the mirrors.

They ran through the corridors of the Main Establishment's primary structure with their electric swords set to only temporarily paralyze the agents in their way. The audience got up and ran after them, their curiosity driving them to find out what was going on. As the Doctor ended the symphony, the invasion ended with the capture of Reyward Jackson.

The leader of the Main Establishment was shocked and he asked his Head Monitor, "How could this happen? How could we lose control to this man so easily?"

"I guess it was a poorly organized attempt to stop him." The Monitor said. Reyward turned and saw that the computer man was holding a stun weapon up to him.

The Doctor then walked into the room and simply said, "Well, I guess I win."

 _ **Chapter 4**_

 _ **The Return**_

Charles and Caroline Yenzonda watched everything put itself back together. Everyone had been returned to the Enigman they were born it. They had all successfully changed their worlds, and now it was time for them to return home. But before the Doctor had sent them all off, he told them something very important.

"Now all of you have succeeded in freeing your worlds from an influence that has hurt your people to such an extent that it was next to taking their souls. This is a day that many of you have dreamt of for many years now. This dream has come true. However, when you go back to your old lives, remember how important all of your dreams are to who you are and what makes you an individual. You must always pursue your dreams, no matter what stands in your way as long as it does not defeat its own purpose and denies the value of the dreams of others and their lives. I ask that you use the opportunities that you have achieved today for good. Continue to inspire and continue to hold value in the lives of others. You are now all able to live your lives for your dreams, an opportunity that many others do not often get. Don't waste it.

"I have repaired the time corridors in this place now. It is time for all of you to return to where you belong. My friend Zoey will show you the way to the mirrors that will lead you to the Enigman worlds and timelines that you wish to live out your lives in. Remember what was done here today."

So now all of the Enigmanians had now been returned to their homes, including many of Charles's friends who he would miss dearly. Now the only people left in the structure were Reyward Jackson, the Doctor and his partners, and Charles and Caroline. The other members of the Main Establishment were all forced to live out their lives in an unpopulated and safe alternate world. Reyward Jackson asked to be left there. The Doctor had accepted this request, for he was going to shut down the time corridors permanently once he, his partners, and the Yenzondas left for Enigman 23 in the timeline where he landed the TARDIS. Reyward Jackson could do no more damage here.

"Before you leave, Doctor, I want to ask you a question. How did you know that time would rearrange itself in that manner to where you could arrange the invasion of my Main Establishment?"

"It was quite tricky really. I knew that all of these paradoxes had to lead to an ultimatum. I knew that it was either my influence that would win or yours. So I distracted your agents to keep them in one point so that their influence wouldn't be as strong. Then I had to figure out how to get that building with the mirrors built in the right way. It was very risky, but I was able to infiltrate this place and get into its building forming program. All I had to do was to follow an agent on a past assignment into this place to diverge from its consistency time line. The rest I was hoping would be left to you. There wasn't really supposed to be plans for that building to be built in such a way in the first place, so I crossed my fingers and hoped that the time distortion would use you to right itself. It must have worked.

"What I also crossed my fingers for was the fact that opening all of those mirrors opening at once would cause all the times of Enigman to fall apart and cause all of this not to exist. But if this never existed, I would have not been able to cause the problem in the first place."

"So then it was a matter of whether time would repair itself to a stronger state by allowing the destruction of the Enigman worlds or by finding a way to fix the problem." Reyward said, quite impressed.

"With your presence and manipulation acting as sort of a crutch to time in these time zones, you were used to create a program that would reroute all the time corridors in the building to this location."

"So you have a basic idea of time directing through the theory of logic and concepts. Be careful, Doctor. You're people won't like what you've done here."

"Your security systems ensure that they won't find out. I don't have a death wish you know."

Jamie rolled his eyes and mumbled, "I'd never guess."

The Doctor then spoke again, "Now, let me ask you a question. Why did you start the Main Establishment in the first place? I do assume your origins have to do with it."

"I suppose you could call it a training ground for a much bigger purpose."

"You are being very mysterious."

"Doctor, you have seen the complexity of this operation that I started here. You saw the instability of the paradoxes caused by its disruption, you were taking a risk in trying to work with them."

"Something that was made more controllable by your side of the manipulation. I wouldn't be able to do such paradox manipulation or control in other circumstances."

"Yes. However, if I told you more, imagine similar paradoxes on a much grander scale that could not be controlled. It is the moral duty of both you and me to not change your future and my people's past to the extent you would if you persisted in questioning me. If you don't trust me, look at our potential here to create fixed points in time, and remember what the Gallifreyan Academy taught you to be the consequences of disturbing such an order."

The Doctor thought for a moment and said, "Very well. I understand the seriousness of the situation, but don't expect me to stand by and watch if I see your people breaking the laws of time again."

"For the safety of existence."

"Indeed. Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Doctor. I will look forward to the day that I and my people will confront you again."

"If our fate leads us there." Said the Doctor as he and his friends left.

When the room was empty, Reyward said, "A fate that we've already decided."

The Doctor and his partners found the TARDIS on Enigman 23. "Thank you for everything you've done for Enigmanians, Doctor." Said Charles.

"If you can, come visit us again!" Caroline said.

"Oh, we shall, we shall!" said the Doctor. Jamie and Zoey gave the brother and sister their farewells and followed the Doctor into the TARDIS.

Immediately, Jamie asked, "What was all that you were saying to that Main Establishment leader?"

"I couldn't even understand what you and he were saying." Zoey added.

"There are some things that we have to leave to our destiny." The Doctor said calmly, "Sometimes putting our noses into our own futures can lead to serious consequences. As we go on, you'll find that you sometimes have to take life day by day." With that, the Doctor began to flick and switch the controls to the TARDIS.

Charles and Caroline watched as the Doctor's time ship dematerialized. They would go on to continue to inspire for all of their lives in a new changed world.

65


End file.
